


A Beautiful Mouth

by AshenFeathers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFeathers/pseuds/AshenFeathers
Summary: also entitled " I need to go to Church" and "I stared at Ignis's hands for far too long."NSFW!!And my very first fic for Final Fantasy XV, so I apologize for any OOC-ness. I didn't write full on sex, just because I wanted to keep things as gender neutral as humanly possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be amazing!!

It wasn’t clear how the situation came about. Ignis didn’t strike you as someone particularly… Kinky. But the moment those gloved hands hit your skin, whether it was a graze, or him pulling you out of harm’s way, something ignited in your body that you couldn’t shake. Those leather gloves felt good on your skin, despite how soft they were, and you wanted to know how good they’d feel without any barriers between you and them.

These thoughts happened often, and you found yourself eyeing the man more and more, with quips from Gladiolus or Prompto on how you had a crush on Ignis. You merely shook your head - it hadn’t developed that far. You just wanted the man to bed you.

And now, you had him right where you wanted him, his fingers on the bottom of your chin, tilted up as a gloved thumb, leather scraping against the soft skin of your lip, runs against you. His other hand is rubbing circles into your hip, and the intense look in his eye was not something that you’d ever seen on the man. You felt his finger dig into your hip, and he can tell right away that you’re not completely focused on him.

“Now, now, darling… Your thoughts should be on me…” His voice is silk that goes in one ear, making your heart thump, and face flush. “No need to be embarrassed, you were the one that wanted this, no?”

“Y-Yes…” You were so shakey, watching out of the corner of your eye as his hand moved from your hip, to wrap around your waist completely, holding you to him. There’s a part of you that’s almost positive that your heart is no longer in your chest, instead thumping wildly out of it as you look at intense green eyes, and you realize that this man is completely engrossed in you and your reactions.

His hand moves to cup your ass, through the thin fabric of your pants, and you feel yourself gasp, him taking the opportunity to put his gloved thumb into your mouth, the rest of his fingers laying by your jaw. At first, the taste of leather is a bit overwhelming, your tongue working to push it out, but as you relax, you find yourself closing your mouth, letting yourself swirl your tongue around the digit before he works your mouth open again.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever told you what a wonderful mouth you have.” Ignis says, and it sends heat straight to your face, lighting up in a blush, and heat straight to your core. “You always have something to say, and yet here you are, completely speechless… Granted, that’s also my fault, hmm?” 

You don’t say anything, only nod as his index and middle finger enter your mouth now, tongue quickly working the digit as he rubs your ass. You only give soft moans around his fingers as they start to pump slowly in and out of your mouth, and you feel the heat in your core grow. Your hips grind against his, the obvious hardness in his leathery jeans making you groan as he presses you impossibly closer. He gives you the moment to breathe, a darker look coming on his face before he’s back to fucking your mouth with his fingers, spit gathering at the corners of your mouth as you moan around the slender digits, ones that you’ve been admiring for so long now.

“You should see how you look. Absolutely debauched, pupils blown wide. You know you’re drooling around my fingers, love, to think you had it this bad for me?” Ignis’s dirty talking is even proper, but that doesn’t stop your thighs from shaking the slightest bit. His fingers press deeper into your mouth, to your throat, and you gag a bit, making Ignis himself moan. It makes your eyes go wide, wanting to hear that sound again, and he smirks, letting his hand slip from around your waist to tug gently at your hair. “Let’s see what else that mouth can do?” He whispers, taking the digits out of your mouth, and unbuckling his belt.

You’re absolutely more than willing to let him fuck your mouth, following his hand as he pushes you to your knees, pulling his hard member out of his pants, letting yourself the moment to stare at it. He’s not huge, but he’s a decent size, and a good girth, and for a moment, you wonder if you can fit the whole thing in your mouth. Ignis watches you momentarily, the most amused look on his face. He lets a hand run through your hair, and when he tugs, you moan, bringing your face to his cock. 

Your tongue starts at the base, drawing a long, broad stripe up the length of him, earning a rather gutteral growl as he grows impatient with you. You take the head into your mouth, sucking teasingly as you do, before he takes matters into his own hands. You have limited time, but you’re able to relax your throat and hollow your cheeks, moaning around him as he starts to thrust his hips. He hits the back of your throat, and you moan again, body shaking the slightest bit. Your knees almost give out, and you end up having to hold yourself up on hands and knees, letting him use your mouth. 

It’s almost no notice when he comes down your throat, the only sound he makes is a loud moan, your throat working to swallow what you can, the rest dripping out of your mouth. Your legs are shaking, your own hand coming to wipe your mouth, and you pant softly. Ignis’s arm comes to wrap around your waist, picking you up, his face nuzzling into your cheek.

“That was… That was definitely something that I never saw happening. But I don’t regret it.” He all but throws you onto the bed, “Now let’s take care of you, yes?”


End file.
